In related art, an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera which picks up an image of a subject to generate image data and records this image data as content has been spread. Further, in accordance with spread of an information processing apparatus (such as, for example, a smartphone) which exchanges various kinds of data by utilizing radio communication, it has been proposed to remotely and wirelessly operate an imaging apparatus from a distant location using the information processing apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).